Passion and Consequences
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After the reunion with her father, Kahlan finds herself questioning everything, only to have the Seeker arrive at her door and lead her down a path she can't escape. Again- Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

Kahlan walked in silence, the warm air settling over her as she let her distracted mind wander. The days leading to this were weighing on her and it took all of her energy to keep it from showing. His eyes were on her, watching as though she would break at any moment, making her want to prove the thought wrong. She wasn't upset, at least, not the way she thought she would be. Her father hadn't-

"We should set up camp," Richard said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's going to rain; we need to find some shelter."

Continuing to walk forward, she tightened her hold on the straps of her travel pack, keeping most of the weight off of her shoulders. "There's a village not far from here. We may find a room available in the inn." No one argued with her, she knew they wouldn't. "If we hurry, we can make it before nightfall and just before the rain."

Clapping his hands together, Zedd beamed. "Great! I'm starving!"

Cara glanced at the older man and sighed. "You always are."

Richard rolled his eyes and stepped forward, walking in stride with his Confessor. "Have you been to the inn before?"

"Once," she nodded.

He waited a moment for her to continue, but it quickly became apparent that she wouldn't. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Who?"

"Your father," he said softly, making sure their friends, who were arguing behind them, couldn't hear.

"No," she answered quickly. "He has his life back now, I will not interfere."

The last of their journey was blank to her as she closed the door to her room. The caretaker had hurried and prepared a bath, giving her the chance to take in a small comfort before setting off again.

She unlaced her dress, letting it fall carelessly to ground. Removing her corset, she slowly stepped into the bathtub, barely feeling the water flow over her chest as she sunk into its warmth. She felt broken and exhausted. Soaping her washcloth, she tried to push back her thoughts, wanting to have silence if only for a moment. Leaning back, she lowered herself deeper into the water, letting her hair soak it in as her eyes fell closed.

The knock at the door made her jump, sending a good amount of water over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. It was cold now, making her wonder how long she had been there. Moving quickly, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the door.

It took her brain longer than it should have to register the fact that it was Richard who was standing in front of her, long enough for him to take her completely unaware with his hands on her shoulders and his mouth hard and hot on hers. In an instant, everything fell away but his kiss. It was hungry, like a trapped lion who had broken through his chains and could finally unleash the urge to devour his prey whole. He wasn't asking, he was taking. Demanding.

A hundred times, no, at least a thousand times, she'd dreamed of him kissing her like this. She stared at his mouth, at his lips, thinking about how they'd feel pressed up against her skin and yet, even her best fantasies, even the ones that had her panting his name in secret, didn't begin to come close to this beautiful reality.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, ruthless as he sucked her breath into his body. She moaned with a pleasure that came from way deep down in her core and wrapped her hands around his rock-hard body to pull him closer. His hands were rough, unyielding as they curved hard into the small of her back, then slowly moved lower. All space, all air between them was completely obliterated in his full-on assault on her mouth, her body.

Pulling back suddenly, Kahlan sucked in a deep breath, hurrying her hands to stop the quickly falling towel that covered her body. "What's gotten into you?"

Stepping into her room, he closed the door, looking around. "Nothing, I- Were you taking bath?"

"Yes, but I... I must have fallen sleep." Crouching down beside the bathtub, she retrieved the bar of soap and washcloth from the water, setting them on the small table that sat beside it. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"You should be exhausted," he said softly, kneeling down close to her. Lifting her dress, he began to fold, not knowing what else to do. "I don't think Nicci slept and after what she put you through..." He sighed, realizing she was staring at him. "After seeing your father again..."

"Richard," she started quietly. "It-"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but Kahlan- I'm here."

She smiled, laying her hands on his to stop his movement. "I know."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't know what to say. I thought that seeing him again would give me a chance to ask him everything I had wanted to all of these years, but when I saw him, I couldn't." Sitting down, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't need to."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't understand before. I thought that I did, but how could I? The men I had confessed were still mine and I- I didn't truly know what it was that happened to them. When he was released, he had his life returned to him, but he had lost everything. He lost the only woman he had ever loved and had two children from another who took him without question. He did what he needed to in order to cope, to survive."

"Kahlan, I know that you're trying to see a way around what he did, but-"

Unable to understand any of it, she had to ask, "Why did you come here?"

He looked her straight in the eye and said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you needed me."

"I do?" she questioned.

"Yes." He smiled, dipping his fingers into the tub water. "Did you want to finish your bath?"

"No."

He grinned widely, holding back a laugh as he motioned to her with his right hand. "Are you sure you don't want to wash the soap out of your hair?"

Reaching to her wet hair, she blushed. "Oh... I didn't realize-"

Standing, Richard began walking backward. "I'll find you some warm water."

"No, it's alright. This is fine."

"It's cold," he countered as she stood up.

"If it's warm, I'll fall asleep again."

He stepped forward, "You need the rest."

"It's late; I don't want to bother anyone."

"I'll get it for you."

Closing the distance between them, she shook her head. "You should rest, I'll be fine."

He kissed her again, the same way he had before, but this time, she let her hands travel without pause. She could feel the warmth of his skin beneath his clothes as her hands roamed down his back, and then back up and across his broad, muscular shoulders, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to know the feel of him beneath her fingertips. Skin on skin.

As she yanked his shirt upward and broke their kiss long enough to pull it over his head and she started freaking out a little bit. Because with his torso bared before her, with all of that hard heat at her disposal to caress, she wanted so many things so powerfully all at once that instead of being able to do any of them she found herself nearly paralyzed.

Pressing her hands flat against his chest, she could feel the beating of his heart against her palms. A hard, fast pounding that mirrored her own.

She'd dreamed of this moment, so many times she'd thought it would never come, and now that it had, she felt almost frightened.

She lifted her eyes to his at the exact moment that her heart said, I love you. No. She stumbled back from him, or tried to, but his arms were faster than she was.

"Yes or no?" he asked in a low voice that rumbled through her entire body like a sensual earthquake.

Of all the stupid things to feel for him, love was definitely the stupidest. She swallowed hard, making herself locate her voice, which felt like it had dropped way down deep into her toes.

She tried to say yes, but all she could get out was, "You already know the answer."

He shook his head, just as she'd known he would. He wasn't the kind of man you could fool. He was too smart; too quick. "I need to hear you say it."

His need rocked through her. She couldn't say no to him. Just as she couldn't say no to herself, to her own desperate need.

She licked her lips. Opened her mouth and after what seemed like an eternity, whispered, "Yes."

That one small word was all it took for him to take over. His hands moved so fast from her back to the front of the towel. Through the thin fabric she could feel his hands on the curves of her breasts, silently begging him to touch her. A split second later, he ripped the towel from her body, fully exposing her to his hungry eyes. She gasped in shock. Who was this man, she wondered as she instinctively moved to cover herself.

Before she could, his hands came around her wrists to hold her arms at her sides. His chest was rising and falling hard. His eyes burned her skin, causing a flush to travel all across her breasts.

"Spirits, you're beautiful." No one had ever looked at her this way, like she was absolutely, impossibly perfect. She tried to say something but she still couldn't catch her breath. "You can stop me," he told her sincerely, a part of him expecting her to.

With Kahlan naked before him, he looked his fill. She was thin, but not at all too thin, her hips curving out slightly from her small waist, her breasts exactly the right size for his hands; his mouth. And then he was bending his head down and she felt the first flutter of his soft hair against her collarbone as he lowered his mouth down over one breast.

A low, uncontrollable moan of pleasure shook her throat. She wanted to put her hands on the back of his head, hold him there forever against her, but he wouldn't let her go. All she could do was stand there and let him taste her. His tongue and then his teeth were lightly scoring her sensitive flesh.

"Richard..." His name was a plea for mercy. Or maybe, for the exact opposite and that was when she realized he understood her better than she did herself, because instead of letting up, instead of giving her a chance to catch her breath, he shifted his dangerous attention from one breast to the other.

The touch of his lips, his tongue, the dark stubble on his jaw, stroking across her untouched skin, sent another jolt of pure desire through her, head to toe, strong enough that she didn't know how her body was managing to hold it all inside without breaking apart. She arched into his mouth to get closer, every cell in her body focused on three square inches. His jaw was covered in rough stubble and she loved the way it felt as it scraped and scratched against her skin.

And then his mouth was traveling up over the small curves of her breasts, across her collarbone, settling in the hollow. His tongue tasted her there, and it struck her that feeling Richard's kiss on her shoulder was one of the most erotic moments of her life. She wanted to taste him too, wanted to run her hands and mouth over every inch of his beautiful body. She tried to pull herself out of his bonds and his hands tightened on her wrists.

He pulled his mouth away from her skin. His eyes were dark, dangerous. "Do you want me to stop?"

It wasn't just the sensual spell he had wound around her or the look in his eyes that had her wanting to give in. It was the fact that those words were said in such a vulnerable voice, held not only more desire than she'd ever known, but also pain. He didn't want to do something that she would regret.

"I can't..."

He stepped back with a nod, understanding completely as he released her. She didn't move to cover herself like he thought she would, but even now, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Shaking his head, he swallowed his need, hoping she wouldn't see his hard arousal.

"I'm sorry," he told her with another step back, trying his best not to make her feel like he was upset with her. "I'll find someone to get you warm water."

"Richard," she spoke his name breathlessly, freezing him just before he turned toward the door. "Stay?"

"I don't-"

"Please?" she pleaded quietly. Without realizing it, she had stepped to him, her hand now lying on his arm. "You were right, I do need you."

Her words melted him, making him melt to her touch and turn around as she guided him back to her. Their eyes were locked and he saw the same passion, pain and fear in hers that he was sure she saw in his. In silence, she leaned forward, kissing him lightly; almost afraid that anything more would undo them both. A soft gasp left her lips as he lifted her from the floor. In three strides, they were beside the bathtub and without hesitation; he stepped into the water, lowering them both into its cool welcome. She was against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he urged her to lean into him.

"Trust me," he told her tenderly.

His fingers were wound in her hair, slowly massaging her scalp as the water pushed the soap free.

The moment he finished, she sat forward and turned her head to face him. "Your pants are wet."

Her smile was always contagious, spreading onto his mouth as he nodded. "They'll dry."

Coming to face him, she straddled his thighs, suddenly more grateful for the large size of the tub. "Thank you." Touching the sides of his face, she rubbed the pads of her thumbs across the stubble of his cheeks.

His hands rested on her thighs, fighting the urge to caress the milky, smooth skin and draw her nearer. Her kiss was unexpected, but he didn't push her away. The moan that left his lips as she rocked forward brought her back from her thoughts. She had felt him beneath her, his arousal unable to hide. It was unfair to treat him this way. Dropping her hands into the water, she grabbed the top of his pants and pulled.

Leaning his head away from her, he opened his eyes. "Kahlan, you don't have to-"

Pressing her lips back to his, she smiled. "I know."

It took her a few moments to fee him, the laces of the pants swollen with the water. The moment she released him, she pulled her hands back. Timidly, she touched him with her index finger. She ran it down the shaft, over the raised veins, felt them throb beneath her light touch. He was so thick, wide and so long. He was so hot, velvety smooth skin stretched over steel. So beautiful and all hers.

He moaned loudly, making her cover his mouth with hers to silence him. If anyone had been walking by, they would have heard him and they couldn't afford to be caught. She didn't know what to do, continuing only off of the moans and gasps her released between their kisses. It was almost impossible for her to believe what was happening, her hand wrapped firmly around his manhood while she sat naked above him. Closing her eyes, she kept her face against his, sharing each ragged breath as she allowed herself to remember the pleasure of his mouth on her body.

As though sensing the rise of her desire and the thoughts in her mind, he glided his hands over her sides, stopping at her breasts. They fit perfectly within them, telling him in another way that this is how they were meant to be. Leaning into his touch, she quickened her hand, the other now purposely sliding over his thigh. Kahlan purred against him, their lips finding each other's once again in a passionate dance. Another moment and he was done.

Her hand remained wrapped around him, slowly rising and falling with the steady pounding of her own heart, finding the soft noises leaving his lips enthralling. She felt entirely comfortable, safe and as though she had been doing the same thing every night of her life. When his breathing began to slow, she removed her hand and waited for his eyes to open. He looked stunning before her, his head leaning back against the edge of the tub, the water caressing his chest the way she wished her lips could. Touching her fingers to his chest, she waited for him to say something, but all he could do was stare.

"Richard?"

He saw the fear flash in her eyes and he acted quickly. Bringing her chest to his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He couldn't allow her to think what he knew was on her mind.

"Are you cold?"

"No." She wasn't, the water should be more than cold, but she couldn't feel it. Her body burned in desire, heated and ready for his, but she couldn't allow herself to give in.

"You're shaking," he told her as his hands sampled her back.

"It's not from the cold," she blushed, looking away from him. She looked at her bed, her mind instantly imagining spending the night with him in it.

Reaching out of the bath, he grabbed her towel and brought to them. "Here, you should get some rest."

They moved together, standing while letting their eyes linger on the other's body. Richard forced his eyes off of her perfect form and wrapped her in the towel. With a small smile, she moved away from him, walking to a wardrobe that he hadn't noticed before.

Returning with a towel for him, she motioned behind her. "You can lay your pants beside the window. They won't be fully dry by morning, but they will be a little more comfortable."

"It's alright, I don't mind wearing them-"

"Please?"

"They're fine and I can't walk back to my room without them."

Her smile widened. "I know."

When he had his pants lying by the window, he turned to face her. She was already in the bed, but her eyes were on him. Walking toward her, he crawled into the bed, trying to keep himself calm. Kahlan turned onto her side, facing him completely.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he said softly. "Does it bother you, what we did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling. "Because I didn't want it to end."

Shifting beside her, Richard closed the distance between them and leaned onto her. They were surrounded by silence, their desires hovering above them as they locked eyes. He found himself not breathing, not moving, and just staring into her eyes. She was staring too and he had a feeling she was seeing down deep into his soul, past the person he showed others and all the way to the real man inside. A man that he wasn't sure he really knew.

His hand moved over her stomach, gently testing the softness of her skin before moving to touch her breast. She bit down on her lower lip, stopping her moan from growing louder. He was skilled, much more so than she ever imagined and she couldn't wait for more. With her left breast in his right hand, he took the other in his mouth, sucking, licking and biting until she was pushing into him. Abandoning his hold, he snaked his hand down her stomach, watching as her mouth opened and her head pushed backward, into the thin pillow. Every move and sound she made had him hypnotized, almost making him forget what they were doing.

When his fingers touched her, she gave a soft gasp of both pleasure and surprise, but she didn't stop him. His lips found their way to her neck, softly sampling her as drove the fingers of her right hand into his hair.

"Richard..." she panted heavily, gaining his attention. Her eyes opened then, she looked at him in beautifully unfocused pleasure. "I want you..."

He had to kiss her, had to take her, had to be with her, inside her and in every possible way. His tongue found hers just as he began to crawl on top of her. She reached down, driven by desire and instincts, desperately trying to have him take her.

Grabbing her hands, he stopped her. "We need to go slower, Kahlan."

"No," she said, clearly trying to use every bit of strength she possessed to force herself out of his grip and push him into her.

But he'd made up his mind. For her sake, even though it was probably going to kill him, they had to take their time and give her the chance to think about what it was she was saying, what they were doing.

"It'll be better this way," he said, working to convince not only her, but himself, as he said it. "One inch at a time."

To illustrate his point, he pushed forward just enough to cover that inch. The effects were greater than either imagined. A quiet cry to the spirits and whisper of their lovers name flowed outward, dancing around their ears as he paused.

His heart was pounding, telling him not to listen to her body, begging for of him. If they continued, it would destroy everything they had, but not because of her magic.

"We can't do this, Kahlan." She stared at him, his body laying against hers in a way that made her quake to the core. They were so close. "I know you think this is a good idea now, but it's not." Moving off of her, he struggled with his arousal, they had only just connected and he felt like he was going to burst. "You would hate yourself in the morning and I would rather you hate me now, instead."

"I don't hate you," she said softly, clinging to the blankets around her. She felt dirty. He had just seen her in weakness and she had shown him that she was like other women, she wanted pleasure too. "Richard, I-" she stopped herself, unsure as to what to say as she turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Please don't think any less of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kahlan woke up in Richard's arms, sunlight streaming in her bedroom window, his lean muscles pressed against hers, his heart beating strong and steady beneath her palm. She shifted against him, loving the play of his body on hers, his light coverage of hair tickling her smooth skin, the fact that everywhere she was soft, he was hard.

She knew when he woke up by the way his heart beat faster beneath her hand. She pressed a kiss into his chest before whispering, "Good morning."

His arms tightened around her, and then he was pulling her up his body to kiss her. Just as she had every other time he had pressed his lips to hers, she lost herself in his kiss, gave herself over completely to him, and let down all of her barriers. And then, he was rolling them over so that her back was flat against the bed and he was levered over her, staring down at her with those sinfully desired eyes of his.

She instinctively opened herself up to him, and he moved right into place, his thick head pushing against her already wet lower lips. In the next heartbeat he was inside of her and she gasped at the hot, heavy weight of him filling her so perfectly.

Holding himself completely still above her, he continued to stare at her. "I- I'm so sorry," he said quickly, realizing what he had just done.

She grabbed his arms, holding him still as he attempted to move off of her. "No!" she gasped, her legs hooking around his. "Please don't move." Her magic was on the edge, she was terrified that if he moved, she wouldn't be able to hold on. "Spirits..."

Her muscles tightened around him, rewarding her with a low moan. "Kahlan, if I don't move, I'm going to..."

"It's alright," she said without thought, shocking him. "What?" she questioned as the words rang through her.

"Spirits Kahlan, if I... I don't think I can hold still much longer."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she made a decision and bucked her hips upward. It took every ounce of strength within her to keep from crying out, from letting go as he slid completely into her. She had never felt anything like it before, but she was positive nothing could feel better. His hands left the bed, moving to touch her as his head dropped to the crook of her neck. Shaking beneath him, Kahlan tried to stop herself, keep from moving her hips again, desperate for more of him. She was panting, her nails digging into his shoulders her body began to lose control.

Lifting his head, he brought his eyes to her face and slowly leaned forward. "Let go," he whispered against her lips.

"I can't..."

The door flew open, surprising the couple on the bed. "Kahlan, have you seen Richard? He's not- Spirits, no! How could you both be so stupid?!"

Cara stepped in the doorway beside the wizard, he eyes growing wide for a moment as she watched one friend crawl off of another. It was then that everything went wrong.

"Have you found him?"

Kahlan jumped, the blankets almost exposing her as her father stepped beside the Mord'Sith. Looking into the room, Fredrick frowned. "You took the Seeker?" His voice was filled with disappointment, clear to everyone in the room. "I had believed you were better than this. I appear to have been wrong."

"We didn't-"

Zedd cut his grandson off with a wave of his hand. "Get dressed. We will discuss this before we leave. Mother Confessor, I will speak to you first."

Richard had tried to talk to her, tried to explain that it what happened between them wasn't wrong. She had packed her things and as she was commanded, she was leaving. In truth, she couldn't blame the wizard for his order; she had betrayed his trust and put the life of his grandson in danger. The Seeker was still talking, walking closely behind her as she moved from her bedroom in a last attempt to keep her from leaving.

"Kahlan, please."

"What do you want from me?" she asked mindlessly. "You already know that we- you and I can never be. I must go back to Aydindril. I have to go home."

Taking hold of her arm, he forced her to stop and turn around to face him. "You are home. I'm your home. Kahlan, I know that you think that we can't-"

"I know we can't," she interrupted quickly. "You know what I am. You know what I can do to you and if you were smart, it would be you sending me away, not Zedd. I nearly destroyed you and I almost didn't care."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

Taking a single step, he came closer with a deep breath. "You're lying. I know you, remember? I know you would never hurt me and I know that if for a moment you thought you would, you would do anything to protect me. Spirits Kahlan, you held back this morning, even after I told you to let go. I wanted you to take me, but you couldn't. You cared and I- I can't let you go back. I can't lose you."

Lowering her voice, she held her Confessor's face firm. "You can't lose something you've never had."

Her words look him by surprise, a sharp pin poked into his heart as he stared into her deep, ocean eyes. "You're right," he said painfully. "You should go, but when we seal the rifts, I'm coming after you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," he said with a very small smile. "I can't help myself. I've tried so hard to stop feeling what I feel for you, but the truth is, I've never been able to help myself, Kahlan. No matter what you've told me or what Cara and Zedd have said, I love you."

"They're waiting for you."

"They can wait another minute." Keeping his eyes on hers, he brought his right hand to her cheek. "I will come back to you, I promise."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, you won't." Even if he wanted to now, he couldn't. Zedd would never allow it and once he found out what she was going to do, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to come after her. "Go save the world."

She walked away quickly, leaving him with his mouth open and filled with pain and confusion. He watched her leave, finding it impossible to take his eyes off of her because he was terrified that it would be the last time he saw her. A part of him wasn't sure he would survive this mission and the other couldn't think of anything but running after her. Just before she was too far into the trees for him to see, she was approached by someone and he knew that he was too late.

"You're a fool to leave him," Fredrick told her as she came to a stop.

"You know what I will do to him. How can you-? I will not destroy him."

Her father stepped closer, meeting the eyes that he had once despised. "He cares for you."

"And that makes it alright? I cannot do that to him. I can't destroy him."

"Why?" he questioned. "You've confessed men before, many of them, I'm sure."

Confused, Kahlan pushed her hand against his chest, pushing him back a few paces. "How can you ask me that?! You know what it's like to be with someone without a choice! If I confessed him, I- I would take away everything that he is, the man I lo- He would be gone and when I die and he's released... How can I do that to him?"

"He came to me, a few hours ago, when you were with your wizard. He wanted to make sure that I understood; that I knew the kind of woman you are."

"What?"

The older man smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, he seemed to think that my opinion mattered to you, but I believe it mattered more to him."

Blinking, she lowered her voice. "What did he tell you?"

Motioning for them to continue walking, he sighed. She wouldn't rest until she knew what had been said. "He told me that it was he, who came to you. You stopped him. He told me that he loved you and that he would do everything to keep you safe, though letting you walk away from him was-"

"Father, please..."

"He kept saying that you would never hurt him, that you couldn't and that he prayed for your magic to flow into him." He chuckled, finding his words more amusing now than when he had heard them. "He told me that I should get to know you; that I wouldn't be disappointed. After hearing him talk for some time, I began to believe he was correct."

"I don't understand."

"I was hoping that I would be able to accompany you back to Aydindril."

She smiled for a moment, pleased with the opportunity to see who her father truly was. "Richard asked you to, didn't he?"

"He demanded it," Fredrick smiled. "Your seeker wouldn't let you leave without knowing you would be safe, but I will admit that I am grateful for this chance to be with you."

"It's from Kahlan," Zedd said aloud as he took the small scroll from the raven's leg. Almost instantly, it was taken by his grandson, who had abandoned his actions and rushed to his side.

His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to either explode through his skin or stop altogether. Unrolling the paper, he smiled at the sight of her handwriting. It was elegant; perfect, just like the woman he loved.

_Zedd,_

_I watched the rifts close this morning; it pleases me more than I can say for what you all have done for us. I have done as you asked and I know that I have no right to ask for anything more, but I am afraid that I am in need of your help. With the Keeper defeated, I fear that Richard will keep his promise and return to me. You must make sure it does not happen. It is not an easy decision for me to make, yet, I know that it is the only option. I'm with child and it is my wish that he not know, not until I am able to explain on my own terms. I understand that this will be difficult for you and I do not ask lightly, for I know the burden this place on you, but I have no one else._

_Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor_

Richard reread the letter four, five times and the only sections his eyes focused on were «with child» and «Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor» her signature made his heart pound, a welcome relief after its dead stop each time he read the above. Folding the letter, he returned it to his grandfather.

"It's for you," he stated with no emotion. He had picked up on her Confessor's face, holding it firmly when he was around others, making sure they didn't know the turmoil within him. "Cara, pack the rest of your things. We're going the People's Palace."

Delighted, the Mord'Sith nodded and moved quickly, thrilled to have him agree to her suggestion. "The others may not accept you as their Lord."

"I'm not planning on asking for their acceptance," he practically growled, losing control of himself for a moment as his grandfather finished reading and looked at him.

"Richard-"

"She doesn't want to see me; I won't upset her further by showing up at her doorstep. Cara, let's go."

The blonde hurried after him, pulling the straps of her pack tight to keep from needing to hold them. The pace they were moving, she didn't have the chance to worry about it falling loose. The man before her huffed with each step, mumbling beneath his breath until he could stand it no longer.

"I have to see her," he stated suddenly. "I need to understand why she's given up."

Nodding, the blonde sighed. "She's pregnant. Obviously, she has taken a mate."

"That doesn't answer anything. She would never- I know her, Cara; you do too! She loved me. She couldn't have..."

"Confessor's have been taking mates since the beginning of time. Love has no place in it."

"It had a place with us," he told her quietly, slowing his pace so that she was beside him. "She couldn't do it, I know her."

Rolling her eyes, the Mord'Sith looked over to his clueless face. "You were with her, were you not?" He nodded. "And it never occurred to you that the child could be yours?"

"If the child was mine, she would have told me, she would have told Zedd."

"If she told either of you, you wouldn't stay away."

He stopped walking. "I have the right to know."

"The child's a Confessor, you cannot raise one blindly."

"She would help me."

"She doesn't want to. When we reach the People's Palace, you can find many women."

"I don't want many women, I don't want another woman. I want Kahlan."

"You can't have her."

"I've been told that a lot. It hasn't changed anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Zedd arrived the same day the letter reached him. Going alone made it possible to use his magic and put an end to the journey that would have taken over a month. The sun was hot and high, burning the ground with its flames. As expected, Kahlan was waiting for him. With tears in her eyes, she walked to the gates of the Confessor's Palace and embraced her friend.

She could smell the Seeker's scent on the wizard's robes, the smell making her quiver. "It's wonderful to see you again."

His eyes dropped to her stomach as she pulled away, taking in the sight of the swell. "You took a mate?"

"I did."

"Kahlan," Zedd said as he raised his eyebrow. "I am not asking if you selected a man, I am asking if you took him to your bed."

"I invited him to my room, many times."

She was evading, he knew he needed to give her a question she could not avoid. "Did he enter you?"

"He did." Her face held no emotion, hiding the sickness that filled her when she thought about it. "How did you convince him not to come with you?"

"I didn't," he replied. "You did. He read the letter, decided it would be best to go to the People's Palace and claim the throne."

Nodding, Kahlan looked away, unable to keep eye contact any longer. "For a while, I didn't believe it would work."

Laying his hand on her shoulder, he brought her to him for a quick hug. "That is because you hoped it wouldn't. I know you, child," he told her softly, looking into her blue, pain filled eyes. "If you saw him again, everything you have done since you left would feel like a betrayal. You would want to be with him, as he would you, but it cannot happen. This is what is best. He may think of coming for you, most of him his probably urging him to do so now, but he knows that you have taken a mate, you have moved on… He will not wish to burden you with his presence."

"I know that this is what is best for him, but I… I cannot stop thinking about him."

"It is to be expected when giving something up, dear one. Give it more time and soon, you will both have pushed forward."

Forcing a smile, the Mother Confessor motioned to the palace. "Here, I had the kitchen prepare some of your favorites."

"You did not tell the wizard?"

"No," Kahlan said instantly. "And you mustn't either. Father please, if he learns that this child is Richard's, I will- I can't risk losing a part of him."

The older man nodded weakly, but raised his hand and pointed to her stomach. "What are you planning to do if the child is a boy?"

"It's not," she informed him without hesitation. "Some nights, when I am dreaming, I can see her." Tears filled her eyes, making her wipe them quickly. "She looks so much like him."

Fredrick pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her for moment. He had rarely touched her as a child, making contact only when he would tie her hands or slap her for misbehaving. Now, he was trying to be the type of father she deserved. "Maybe he will return, after it is all done."

"He knows I am with child. He will not come. How could he want to after finding out that I have taken a mate?"

"The man I spoke to outside the inn, he knows you. He loves you and I believe that he knows that you only did what you needed to. He knows that you did not do it for yourself."

Giving him a small smile, she wiped her cheeks. "Thank you."

"I can find him, if you'd like."

"No," Kahlan whispered, her eyes following the servants that entered the hall. "He is better off at the People's Palace. He will give them back their lives."

"And what about yours?"

Touching her hands to her stomach, she grinned. "I have it right here."

"You've been sitting here for over an hour." Cara's voice jerked him from his thoughts, his memories. "Mord'Sith do not like to be bored."

"Fine, have them train with Steven. I'm sure the army could use some lessons from them."

"Richard," she said, gaining his full attention. It had been three months since she had called him by his name instead of his title, it almost sounded comforting. "There are many other things we could do…"

He knew what she was saying, of course he did. She had been saying it for weeks and all he had to do was say yes. Once he did, they would take care of him. His desires would be tended to and he could stop thinking about what it was like to lay above the Mother Confessor. "Alright," he said at last, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Let's do this."

Grabbing her, he pulled her against him, his body roughly pushing forward until their lips connected. She had suggested something like this before, when they had managed to travel to the future, but everything was different now. She hesitated in her kiss, unsure as to what was going on inside his mind. Her kiss was completely different than Kahlan's, a painfully obvious reminder that his lips were touching someone else's. Breaking apart, he sighed.

"This is hopeless. I don't want anyone else."

And then he was walking away, back to the palace as though he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Richard, wait," she called after him. "If you want her so much, why not go to the Confessor's Palace. It's only a nine day ride if you push the horse.

"She doesn't want to see me, Cara." Turning to face her, he licked his lips. "I wrote her, three months ago... She never responded."

"Then don't give her the option."

Richard arrived at the Confessor's Palace with four Mord'Sith. The guards nodded and stepped aside as they entered the gates. Cara was close to his side, her eyes darting back to him every few seconds. Their entire journey had been in almost complete silence, the only sound being that of Cara informing him that if he didn't go now, he would always wish he had. If she hadn't gone with him, he may have turned back. In this moment, he wasn't sure if he was grateful or not.

"I need to speak with the Mother Confessor," the Seeker said calmly to one of the men inside the main double doors.

He frowned, "I'm sorry, she isn't seeing anyone now. She hasn't in over two months."

"What? Why?"

"I am not to say."

Shoving the man into the wall, Richard growled. "You will tell me!"

Shaking his head, the man blinked continuously. "I do not know."

"Where can I find her?"

"She hasn't left her bedroom in weeks..."

Turning to the Mord'Sith, he met his friend's eyes. "Make sure the palace is safe."

"Ah," Fredrick said as the Seeker walked past him. "She sent for you at last."

"No. Why would she- What happened?"

Shaking his head, the older man sighed. "It is not my place to say. Here, she is in her chambers. She won't let you in willingly, so you will need my help."

"Why are you helping me?"

Turning his head, he met the younger man's brown eyes. "Because you care about her and she won't say it, but she needs you." His mind was reeling as they walked down the hall, wishing now that he had come months ago. Interrupting the younger man's thoughts, Fredrick added, "She hasn't let your letter out of her sight, you know. She wanted to respond."

"But she didn't," he reminded him.

"No, by then, it was too difficult and then- Here we are." Knocking on the tall, wooden door, Fredrick stepped close. "Kahlan, may I come in?" There was no response, Richard didn't understand why her father found it to be worthy of a smile. "Go on," he said quietly.

"She didn't say anything."

"That's a good sign these days."


	4. Chapter 4

He closed the door behind him, closing them off from the rest of the world. She was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, covered in blankets. It was almost dark, the pale stream of sunlight coming in through the window barely lit the floor before it. There were nearly three dozen candles lit around the room and they were nowhere near her, informing him that she didn't want to be seen. He didn't know what to do. Everything within him wanted to crawl onto the bed and pull her into his arms, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"You don't need to check on me," she said quietly, her voice raspy as though she hadn't spoken in hours.

"Kahlan," he said quietly.

She jumped, turning around quicker than he thought possible, eyes wide. "You can't be here."

"Why not?"

She hesitated for a moment, her mind telling her one thing, while her heart screamed another. "I don't want you here."

Moving closer, he removed the sword from his waist and laid it on the floor beside the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't receive that letter." Sitting on the edge, Richard took in the sight of her perfect form.

"Please..."

He was shaking his head and smiling. "I'm not going to leave you." Dropping his eyes to her stomach, he fought the urge to reach out and touch the large swell. "Any day now, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you're in here?"

Shaking her head, Kahlan looked down to her stomach, running her hands over the blue, silky smooth nightgown. "No. I- I didn't want to take a chance that something would happen."

Confused, he inched closer. "What-"

"I almost lost her," she said faintly, keeping her eyes on her stomach.

"Oh. Kahlan, I'm sorry." She looked up, party surprised by the sadness she heard in his voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked hastily. "I may not understand why you didn't want me to come back to you, but I- I was upset, I was upset for a long time, but I know you. It couldn't have been easy for you either and I know that whatever reason was behind it, you thought it was the best. You would never purposely hurt me."

She was staring at him, her heart racing as her body ached. Of course he would say these things. It was one of the many, many things she loved about him. After everything she had done to him, here he was making her feel at ease.

"I am sorry," she told him at last.

"I know and I forgive you."

"What?"

He smiled, reaching out to touch her, his body now moving on his own. "I forgive you." She was just about to lunge forward and kiss him when he pulled back his hands. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No," she whispered.

"Kahlan-"

Releasing a sigh, the Mother Confessor pulled the blankets closer to her. She needed something to keep from reaching out for him. "I was in the dungeons, Confessions were long overdue. One of the prisoners attacked us and... He managed to sharpen a portion of a rock. I felt it push into my stomach... I released my magic just before everything went dark. I woke up a few days later with Zedd hovering around me."

"Spirits... And you're both alright?" He found himself angry at the guards who were supposed to protect her. They were there for her and they had failed. He wanted to rip them apart with his bare hands.

"We are." Her voice was faint, almost like she was talking to someone who wasn't really there. "I haven't left this room since."

"What? Why?"

Meeting his eyes, she slowly took in a deep breath. "Because I can't lose this child."

"She's mine, isn't she?"

She watched his face, expecting to see some kind of emotion, something to help her tell him the right thing. He didn't seem happy, angry or anything. His face was emotionless and she pained her. If she told him the child was his, he would be angry at her for keeping him away and if she told him it was someone else's child, he would, again, be angry, but for other reasons. Whatever she told him, she needed to make sure she could live with it.

"You have no obligation to the child."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She was growing upset, wishing this was all dream. "If I told you that she was yours, what would you do?"

"What do you mean? Kahlan, you know what I would do. I'd be here for her, for you both."

Swallowing, she stood up, needing to put some distance between them. "And if I told you that she was someone else's?"

"I would say the same."

Throwing her hands in the air, she shook her head. "I don't understand you. Why would you want to stay here?"

"Because I love you."

"You can't love me," she breathed out, pressing the front of her thighs against the edge of the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't love you."

He knew what she meant, he knew without a doubt. She thought that he wanted, no needed, physical love and if it was any other woman standing before him, he would agree, but it wasn't. Yes, the brief time he spent above her, inside of her hadn't been able to leave his mind, but that wasn't all he wanted from her. She was his best friend, someone he trusted more than anyone and he would be more than content to spend the rest of his life laying beside her at night and chasing after her children during the day. He just didn't know how to tell her.

"Why can't we-"

"If you stay here, I... I don't want to hurt you and if you stay here, I'm afraid I will destroy you."

"You would never-"

"I've come so close, Richard..."

He nodded, a smile coming to his lips. "I know."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you didn't hurt me. Kahlan, you're afraid that you will confess me, but you won't. You've have had more times than I can count to do it. That morning, you were so close, I could feel you trembling beneath me and yet, here I am. Kahlan, you held it back with everything you had. I asked you to let go, but you didn't. I don't know how to explain this to you, but-"

Crawling back onto the bed, she pushed her hand against his chest and shoved him back. "Why did you do that? You know what it would be like to be confessed!"

"I know what it would be like to be confessed to someone else. I want to be yours."

An idea flashed in her mind and a smile almost crossed her lips. "You want to know what it would be to be mine?" she asked sternly. He nodded, unsure as to what she was thinking. "Alright. Come with me."

Hearing the water running in adjoining room, he peeked his head into the doorway and saw a blessed sight. Kahlan was leaning over her enormous bathtub, tilting over a large pot that was attached to the fireplace and other than a Rada'Han, she was completely, blessedly naked.

She was so beautiful, the swell of her belly making him hard instantly. Each moment his eyes lingered, she became more beautiful. He reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it off over his head, but she whipped around and said, "Keep your clothes on."

He stopped with the shirt mid-way up his torso. "Huh?"

She walked up to him and pressed her full breasts up against his chest. "You heard me. I want you to keep your clothes on until I tell you otherwise," she said, and then spun around and gingerly dipped a toe into the hot water. Slipping into the tub, she stretched out fully, with her breasts jutting proudly out of the water. "Soap me up," she said, and Richard immediately gathered up a small washcloth and a bar of herbal soap off the holder by the window. "Kneel at the side," she directed him, and again he did as she bade. Then, she crossed her legs in the tub and wiggled the toes on her right foot. "Start here."

Incredibly aroused by the way she had taken charge; Richard thought his manhood was going to explode in his pants. He wet the small, soft cloth towel, slid it over the bar of soap until it foamed, and rubbed it over the arch of her foot, making her moan with pleasure.

He worked the cloth diligently up her right leg, leaning over the rim of the sunken two-person tub to touch every inch of her smooth skin, running the cloth past her kneecap, across the top of her thigh. And then, just as he got to the apex between her legs, he stopped, lathered up the towel and started with her left foot, mirroring his actions on her left side.

"Everywhere," she commanded quietly.

He held back a grin and obeyed her again, pressing the cloth firmly into her lower lips, rubbing it back and forth over her, watching her nipples grow engorged as she got more and more aroused, watching the pulse in her neck beat wildly as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

She came undone beneath his hand.

He wanted to kiss her, but she was in charge, so he continued to rock her pelvis in the palm of his hand until her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes again.

"Take off your clothes and get inside the tub," she said evenly.

He was surprised by how controlled she was, considering she had been screaming and writhing just moments before. He quickly stripped off his shirt and pants and then stepped into the warm water. He stood in the tub, his manhood thick and hard and ready to plunge into her.

"Don't you dare let go until I tell you to," she said as she moved to kneel in the tub and while he was still standing up, she took the head of his penis into her mouth lightly ran her tongue over it, tasting him.

Then she slid more of his penis into her mouth and he felt his head pushing up against the back of her throat. She sucked against his shaft while she held his testicles in her hands. He didn't know what was happening. His body responded to her, it always did, but this was all wrong. She wasn't this type of woman.

"Kahlan, I won't be able to-" he began to say when he didn't think he could take it any longer, and she took her sweet lips off of his manhood and pulled him down into the tub, stretching his legs for her to sit on. He was panting, his body hanging on the edge of ecstasy and the sight of her before him was not helping.

Taking the rag from his hands, she began to wash her arms, making sure her eyes remained in him. "No," she told him as he bucked against her, his body needing release. When his eyes closed, she splashed him with water. "Watch." He nodded, his heart now pounding so hard, it shook the water around them.

Letting out a low moan, she began to rock her hips, her fingers gliding over his cheeks and into his hair. He held still, waiting for her to give him his next command and almost instantly, it came. Taking one of his hands, she brought it to her breast, leaving it quickly while she reached for his other. Bringing his left hand between her legs, she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Don't stop until I tell you to."

The instant she began to move, he pulled his hands back. "No." Her eyes snapped open and he saw it. Relief, pain, fear and desire. "This isn't what it would be like to be yours. Even if I was confessed, you wouldn't treat me or yourself this way." Easing her down into the water, he turned her so that her back was against his chest, his release coming instantly. Catching his breath, he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you remember the last time I held you like this?"

"Yes."

"You didn't have to command me to hold you."

"No, I didn't," she agreed softly.

Moving his hands over her stomach, he pressed his lips to the side of her neck. The water came up, just over her shoulders, making his mouth search for drier land. It felt good to kiss her again, even though it wasn't the way he wanted. Her body began to relax against him, exhaustion finally taking its toll. Grabbing his hands, she brought his arm, up and between her breasts and held them tightly as tears began to fall. For the first time in months, she felt whole, safe and complete.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kahlan."

His words jolted her from her pleasant moment, making her sit forward and turn to face him. Leaning back against the other side of the bathtub, she sighed. "You should."

Richard responded to her honesty by picking up her hand and placing it over her heart, covering it with his. "Right here." He moved their hands to his chest, pressing her palm over his breastbone. "And here." He paused; let her feel the strong, steady beating of his heart before saying, "That's what we're going to listen to tonight."

She awoke first, the sunlight pouring in on her face through the open window. His arms were around wrapped around her; their bodies had instantly found a comforting position together. The night had been spent laying side by side, his hand holding hers as they talked about anything and everything except the one thing that was on both of their minds. Her mind instantly went to the morning in the inn, the way it felt to have her body pressed against his, the way it felt to have him push into her as though it had been something they did everyday for years. They were both naked and it all came back to her. A quiet moan escaped her at the memory.

"Kahlan...?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Lifting his head, he moved impossibly closer to her and leaned forward until their lips touched. "Good morning."

Wrapping her arms around him, she grinned against his kiss. "Morning."

Running his hands over her, he found it impossible to stop. Her kiss, the feel of her skin, the way she smelt... He couldn't get enough. Touching her stomach, he pulled back and met her eyes. "Kahlan-"

"She's yours, but I did take a mate." She expected an angry flare to flash in his eyes, but it didn't.

"Because Zedd told you to."

"Yes, but we didn't-"

"I know," he said with a nod. "You tried to, but you couldn't."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why?"

Her answer was simple, but she wasn't sure she should say it out loud. "Because he wasn't you. The feel of his hands was different, his smell... The way he touched me, it was all different."

Laying over her, he connected their lips again for a brief moment. "Can I do something?"

"Anything," she whispered without fear.

Smiling, he leaned down and connected their lips once more, making sure she was breathless when he pulled away. Pressing his lips to her neck, he began kissing until he traveled between her breasts and landed on the large swell of her stomach. Running his hands over the smooth skin, he beamed. Closing his eyes, he kissed her belly, his mouth lingering for a few moments. Without taking his hands off of her, he moved to get comfortable, straddling her legs so that she almost had a clear view of what he was doing.

"Hi," he said to her stomach, making her chuckle. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I am here and I'm not leaving you again." He looked up and met her eyes. "Either of you. I love you." Kahlan could only nod, words failing for yet another time. With another kiss to her stomach, he moved back up her body, resting on his arms above her. "Where'd you get the Rada'Han?"

"My father gave it to me three months ago. He seemed to think you would be coming back."

"He was right."

"Yes, he was."

Crawling off of her, he stood at the bedside, looking down at her beautiful form. "Come on, let's find something to eat." She frowned, not liking his idea. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He was dressed in minutes, before Kahlan had made a move to get out of bed. "Mother Confessor, I believe you're needed to accompany me," he teased before he sat down on the bed. "You can't hide in here forever."

"Why not?"

Taking her hand, he smiled. "Because that's not the life you want and if you're hiding in here, you'll miss everything out there."

Sitting up, she clung to the blanket around her. "We've seen what happens out there."

"Things are different now," he assured her promptly. "We've changed it all. Come on, where are your clothes?" He walked around the room, taking note of everything in it for the first time. Her wardrobe was beside the door, it would have been hidden before. If the door was open, it would shield it from whoever entered. Opening the double doors, Richard stepped back at the multitude of white dresses. "Which one do you want to wear?"

She chuckled, moving off of the bed and over to him. "Most of these don't fit anymore, they haven't in weeks. These two here, they're the only ones that fit."

"No corset?" he grinned.

Glancing at him, she shook her head. "I can't imagine wearing one like this. I'm already uncomfortable..." Looking away, she began to dress herself, doing her best to hide her annoyance at the task. The one thing she was grateful for was the fact that this particular dress didn't need to be laced. "Why are you so eager to get out of here?" She turned around, locking gazes. "You left Cara roaming the palace, didn't you?"

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I told them to behave."

"Them?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You've gained the loyalty of the Mord'Sith?"

With a nod, he urged her toward the door. "I did, but that's not why we're leaving the room." Off her confused look, he added, "I need to apologize to one of your guards. I may have been a little rough with him."


	5. Chapter 5

After Richard's apology, the couple walked through the halls, Kahlan leading him to the kitchen to help his growling stomach. The Mother Confessor grinned as they entered the room, the sight making her want to laugh. Cara was sitting beside Zedd, reaching over him in an attempt to grab a piece of bread, her agiel in hand, ready for battle. The kitchen staff had all but cleared out, leaving five or six who moved around as though there was no one around.

"If you wish to live, you will hand over the-"

"See, Kahlan? We've had plenty of practice with children."

The two stopped and looked at the couple, the Mord'Sith standing at attention as her friends came closer, and the wizard proceeded to shove another bite into his mouth.

"Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor."

She wanted to hug her, but she knew the blonde wouldn't allow it. From the look on her face, she was lucky to have her remain in the same room. It wasn't just Richard she had hurt.

"Where are Angie and Kristy?" Richard asked as he looked around them.

"Outside. They seemed to think they weren't safe in the palace."

"Go get them, please. I want them to meet Kahlan."

Shaking her head, the blonde scrunched her face. "Have you lost your mind? She's a Confessor, they don't want to be under the same roof, why would they-"

"Because you're going to make sure they do. You know Kahlan, you're friends, tell them."

With a huff, the Mord'Sith headed out of the room, stopped only by her friend catching her arm. "I'm sorry, Cara."

"It's fine," she said quickly. "You don't have to-"

"I know, but it doesn't mean anything if I don't say it."

With a nod, the blonde left the kitchen, leaving the three of them alone. Turning around with hesitation, she avoided the wizard's gaze. Moving past the men, she walked around knowingly, gathering a bowl of fruit and another loaf of bread. Since she returned, she hasn't been able to eat much more, the smell of meat usually making her feel sick. Richard, on the other hand, he could always put away his weight in meat and she was certain it was what he craved now.

"You weren't to come here," the wizard whispered to his grandson.

"I couldn't stay away."

Shaking his head, Zedd dropped the last piece of bread onto the table. "You know that you cannot be together."

"No- Stop saying that!" His fist came down hard on the table, making both Kahlan and Zedd jump. Looking up, he met her eyes just as she was close enough to hear their conversation. "I'm sorry."

"She knew the truth when she left."

"No- You made her leave. Had you not ordered her to leave, she wouldn't have and if you hadn't hurried into her bedroom that morning at the inn, we would have- There would be nothing between us. You were so afraid that we were ignorant that you couldn't see past the surface."

The brunette stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm. "Richard-"

"No, Kahlan, he can't get away with this." Leaning closer to his grandfather, he growled, "You pushed the only person I've ever loved away and each time I thought of her, you were there, poking me with the stick that we could never be. After everything... You knew how much I loved her and you tried to toss us away, but you know what? It didn't work. I'm here and I'm not leaving her again."

"She took a mate, it's clear that she-"

"Zedd!" Kahlan half shouted as she stepped back. "Stop this, both of you!"

"I did only what I needed to protect you."

"You shouldn't protect someone from love; from their family. I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I have the basket ready for you, Mother Confessor."

All eyes turned to the short brunette at Kahlan's side. "Thank you, Jillian." Taking the basket from the woman's hands, she looked to Richard. "We should find another place to eat."

They were sitting in the dining hall, the downpour of rain preventing them from eating outside like she had imagined. They were seated next to each other, Kahlan having abandoned her Mother Confessor's chair at the head of the table. When she was with him, she wasn't forced to sit there and be bombarded with more problems and questions.

"He's right, Richard," Kahlan whispered as she twirled a grape in her fingers. She had felt him staring at her, but couldn't bring her eyes to meet his.

"Please don't say that."

Dropping the fruit, she looked up. "I don't know what else to say."

"Neither do I, but I do know that he wasn't right. If he was, I wouldn't be here."

Sitting back in her chair, she rested her hands on her stomach. "You didn't come back, so you must have thought he was right at some point."

"I didn't come back because I thought you didn't want me to. No, that's a lie," he corrected himself quickly. "I would have come after you, but after I read your letter to Zedd, I couldn't stop my anger from stopping me. I never once believed that he was right to do what he did, not when he knew there was a chance I was the father."

"A chance?" she asked, almost sounding hurt.

"He didn't know that you were pregnant, but he told you to take a mate. He wanted to throw me off, he wanted me to think that you willfully... If I only thought of you with another man, I wouldn't think the child was mine and at first, it worked."

"What made you-?"

"I realized that it was you and that I couldn't have been more stupid."

"You're not stupid, Richard."

He dropped his sandwich and leaned back in the chair. "I almost didn't come to you. The only thing that makes me even more stupid is that I kissed Cara."

Biting her lower lip, she held back a laugh. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Worse," he laughed. "I didn't think there was anything as embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"She didn't kiss back and then I temporarily forgot how to kiss someone." She nearly choked on her laugh, bringing him to shove her shoulder playfully. "It's not funny."

"It is," she corrected before she looked up the opening door.

"Lord Rahl," Cara said as she and three Mord'Sith walked closer.

"Kahlan, this is Kristy," Richard said, standing as he motioned to the blonde on the far left. She was tall, almost taller than him, her face stern as she stared at the Mother Confessor. "Don't let her face fool you, she's not always angry." Wrapping his arm around the brunette beside her, he pulled her close. "This is Angie, she takes some time to get to know, but she's great! And this one," he said as he moved to the last one. She was thin, like Cara, her hair blonde as well, but there was something different about her. "I haven't earned her name yet, but I think I'm close. Right?" he questioned with a grin that didn't fade as she shook her head. Stepping to Kahlan, he laid his hand on her shoulder and beamed at the other women. "This is the Mother Confessor, Kahlan."

"They know who she is," Cara said as she crossed her arms.

"They know of her," Richard said with a smile. Helping the Confessor to her feet he tried to stop his smile from widening. "You're not what anyone thinks you are."

"She's a Confessor," Kristy said, bringing their attention to her. "What?"

"And you're a Mord'Sith, but that's not all you are." Richard's voice was calm, surprising the other women.

Laying her hands on her stomach, Kahlan sucked in a sharp breath, making three of the other women step back. Cara and Richard moved toward her in concern. "I'm fine, she's just... Active."

"Are you sure?"

"No," she admitted with a smile. "But it's not bad."

Taking her arm, he tried to urge her toward the door. "Maybe you should lie down."

"I've laid down enough," she said making Angie grin and look down at her pregnant belly. "If it gets worse, I'll go back to my room."

"Alright, but we're not leaving you alone."

The birthing room echoed with her soft cries, the Mother Confessor doing her best not to scream in agony. She could barely catch her breath; the pain shooting through her was becoming stronger and stronger. Richard was sitting beside her, wincing each time she squeezed his hand in pain. Cara smiled, being sure to keep her distance while servants surrounded the room.

"You need to breathe, Mother Confessor."

Tightening her hold on his hand, Kahlan nearly growled at the midwife. "Would you like to do this?"

Withholding a laugh, the Seeker nuzzled his nose against her cheek, whispering soft words of encouragement in her ear. Starting with a calm, "I know this is hard."

She suddenly felt overwhelmed with happiness that he was there with her. The amount of comfort pouring off of him made her feel like she could make it through this, even when her entire body was throbbing in a pain she had never known. She followed his breathing, finding it easier to focus with his deep, honey eyes locked on hers. Her mouth opened with a cry as her head fell back, her hold on his hand tightening until she regained her breath.

"You shouldn't touch her," Zedd said as he walked into the room.

With quick speed, Richard turned his head toward his grandfather and furrowed his brow. "He's right," Kahlan panted before he could get a word out.

When the Seeker looked back to her, the wizard stepped forward. "Confessors have been known to release their magic while giving birth."

"I don't care," he stated simply, his eyes focusing on hers again. "You can let go, Kahlan."

"No- Ah!" she cried, her response covered by pain and as they all suspected, he didn't pull away.

He had let go of her hand, his now firmly holding her cheeks as he leaned over her. "Deeper breaths," he whispered, expecting her to lash out at him. When she didn't, he pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger for a moment. "You're strong enough for this." It was as though he had read her mind and somehow seen her thoughts. In that one sentence he had removed all of the fear and doubt that she had been harboring for nearly nine months. Their eyes weren't connected, but she didn't have to see into them to know that he meant it, she could hear it in his voice and then, because he couldn't move without saying, "I love you."

She almost pulled back to look at him, to see the truth, but she didn't have to. It was radiating off of him, burning between them in the warmest fire she had ever felt, it consumed her. In pure instinct, she grabbed his face and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply for a few moments until another wave of pain flooded her. Grabbing the sides of the birthing chair, Kahlan groaned in pain, not wanting to scream with his face so close to hers.

"You may want to step back, allow her a moment to gather herself. The magic within her will rip through the both of you." It wasn't the wizard to say it this time, almost making it easier for him to hear. "You can return to her once it's done."

She held onto him for a moment, reluctant to let go of the comfort that was him, but suddenly she was pushing him back, her eyes growing dark as they widened. The room stepped back, eyes on her as they waited for it to become safe again. The blow of it shook the walls, sending many of the servants, including Richard, stumbling back a few steps. Several candles blew out with the force, falling from their places on the mantle. It seemed to last hours, her body spazzing as she fought for control.

When her sight returned to her, she felt like she was going to collapse. It took all of her strength to keep her eyes open and if it wasn't for Richard pushing her back against the wooden chair back, she would have fallen out.

"Look at me, Kahlan. Look at me, please." Wearily, she raised her eyes barely able to get them to focus on him. "You have to focus, alright? You have to push." Blinking through the confusion, she nodded her head. "Are you ready?"

Another cry of pain left her lips as she leaned forward, the midwife's instructions being drowned out almost completely. When she sucked in a large gulp of air, she heard the woman before her continue her chant of when to breathe and when to push. Then she said something that caught the room's attention.

"There's the head. Alright, you're going to have to push harder now, as hard as you can."

"I can't..." she breathed out through the pain.

Taking her hand, Richard squeezed gently, gaining her attention. "It's alright, you can do this. Kahlan, listen to me; I know you're tired, but you have to do this. You're so close, our family is right here. We're so close. All you have to do is push."

She didn't hesitate, the sound of "our family" leaving his lips brought a heavy wave of strength over her. Gritting her teeth, she fought back the cry of pain and pushed as hard as she could. She didn't think the pain could get worse, but she was quickly proven wrong. The soft groan instantly turned into a cry, her hand in his tightening until his hand went numb. She repeated the action again and again, unable to keep track as time blurred together.

When the sound of a baby's cry filled the air, everything snapped into clarity, draining away the pain she was feeling. She watched the midwife between her legs, cleaning the child and carefully wrapping it in a blanket.

Handing over the small bundle, the woman smiled. "She's beautiful, Mother Confessor."

Silence fell over the room as the child was pulled close to her mother's chest. Richard sat beside them, mouth gaped open in wonder as he watched them. The other woman had been correct, their daughter was beautiful. She was hugging her tightly, eyes close and her lips pressed to the top of her head as tears dripped down her cheeks. After a moment, Kahlan reached for his free hand, needing more contact than that of his right hand on her shoulder.

The room watched as he nuzzled his nose against her, his eyes closed. He could feel her heart pulsing through her neck; it matched his. Looking down at the daughter, he grinned widely, unable to stop his lips from wanting to grow further.

"We should name her," Kahlan said after a moment.

"What did you have in mind?"

Shaking her head, she shrugged. "I don't know. No name I could think of seemed right." She knew names had been playing in his mind since he learned she was pregnant. If wouldn't have mattered if the child was his, the reaction would always be the same.

"Hannah," he said after a moment, at last reaching out to touch his daughter.

"Hannah?"

"I keep dreaming about it."

Looking over to him, she studied his face. "Me too."

"It's difficult for me to understand," Fredrick whispered as he watched Richard cradle his daughter in his arms.

Kahlan had finally fallen asleep, having been awake for days as Hannah found her own schedule. They sat in the same room, speaking in whispers.

"What?"

He lowered his voice and moved closer, making sure his daughter couldn't hear him. "How you have no fear of them."

"What is there to fear?" he asked. "I know Kahlan. She's more than how you've always seen her, more than a Confessor."

"She's dangerous."

"Anyone can be dangerous, given the right circumstance. You've spent some time with her; you have to have seen who she is. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"She's hurt a lot of people."

Meeting the other man's eyes, Richard sighed. "She remembers each one of them, their faces... I think it hurts her more than it does them." He looked over the man's shoulder to her, watching her for a few seconds. "She's always thought of herself as some kind of monster, but she's not. I know you see who she is, that it's hard for you considering what happened, but you have to know... Kahlan's not the person people assume a Confessor to be."

"Most women aren't who you think they are. She is no different in that aspect, but you must know what could happen to you."

Nodding, the Seeker looked down to his daughter. "I do, but it doesn't frighten me. To be touched by her magic," he started as he brought his eyes back to Kahlan. "I would be able to love her the way she deserves. I can't imagine anything I want more." Laying Hannah down in her crib, he leaned back in his chair. "I asked her to confess me," he said quietly, shocking the older man. "It wasn't the first time I've asked her, but she didn't consider it." Staring at her, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "She would have held on until it killed her."

"She couldn't-"

"I could feel it beneath her skin. Her eyes were dark, beautiful and she could barely breathe, her nose bleeding from the strength... I wanted it. When I asked her to let go, she didn't blink. She would never let go willingly." Pulling his eyes back to his, he sighed. "You gave her the Rada'Han, why?"

"She loves you," Fredrick said simply. "It wasn't easy for her, choosing a mate. I've seen many Confessors go through the selection; inspecting each man to be sure they had one they would enjoy, but not Kahlan. She didn't spend more than five minutes in the dungeon and he spent even less time in her bedroom. I gave her the Rada'Han because I thought you would come back and being with you would only be possible if she wore it."

"I will not lay with her while she wears it," he stated without pause. "I can't have her lock a part of herself away. Her magic is a part of her, makes her who she is. If she wears it, I'm telling her that I only love a part of her. I would never do that."

"You have needs."

"I need Kahlan, nothing more."

******THE END******


End file.
